Never ask a Question you'll soon regret you've ask
by Rui Amano
Summary: Gintoki asked Tsukuyo a question but he wasn't prepared for her answer. GinxTsukki


~ Never Ask a Question You'll Soon Regret You've Asked

:: A Gin x Tsukki One-shot ::

Gintoki walks alongside the death god courtesan while patroling the streets of Yoshiwara one night. As always, she is gleaming under the moonlit sky, but apparently he doesn't want to admit it. She finds Tsukuyo or rather _Tsukki_, as what Kagura insists to call her, attractive in some ways. Indeed, they may have been going out for quite some time now, though his mind is still in denial to call that a date. And much to her dismay, he is not that showy of his affection towards her.

Tsukuyo doesn't mind that this guy is like this. She isn't quite sure herself but it might be one of the reasons she likes him. That's why, she was really startled when she heard him asked a un-Gintoki-ish question.

"Say Tsukki, tell me...sure there aren't any other man aside from me, or is there?"

The Hyakka's leader gazed sideward to Gintoki while blowing smokes out of her pipe. She stared at him blankly before answering, "You know that there are lots of men gathering around here in Yoshiwara aside from you, ne Gintoki?"

A vein in Gin's forehead almost popped. "That's not what I meant!"

Of course, she knew what that question meant, she just wanted to troll him. "Like you _do_ care regarding that matter?"

Gin's patience is being tested, but he will not back down. He still has his pride. "Ok then fine. I knew it! You do live up to your name as the death god courtesan. You can go play along now with your _men_! But..." he swallowed and gazed back lazily in front of him to avoid eye contact.

"Make sure that you won't _love _any other man but me." He said this almost in a whisper.

"I can't." Tsukuyo answered bluntly that Gin was caught off guard.

Some nasty thoughts came running in his mind, but he was good in remaining stoic. He swallowed hard as he felt an indescribable pain in his stomach. He felt he wanted to throw up.

"So there is?"

"Yes." And yet again there was that churning feeling in his stomach and intestines like some just-away bombs have been put on to detonate. He thought to himself that he was the sadistic one, but when put on beside this woman he seems to become the 'm'. She might like torturing him, physically and sometimes emotionally, either way, he finds that she enjoys torturing him.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"And you know what, he somehow looks like you...only younger." She deadpanly ignored him.

This only added to his annoyance and he couldn't help but become sarcastic already. "What? So you decided to become a sugar-mommy now and you're ditching a matured man like me? Younger guys only s*ck up to older saggy woman because of money. And by the way, if you've got a lot of money to spend on some juvenile delinquent, use it to have a brain transplant or something! _Sh*tty woman_!"

"He's not a juvenile delinquent. And he has a naturally permed hair like yours as well."

"Huh? So you really got a thing for permed hair?" This has gotten overboard. Gintoki began to think of someone who has a naturally permed hair like him and he was already plotting a scheme to kill the bastard. _Is it Sakamoto? No, no it can't be, he doesn't have a naturally permed hair only an unruly one and a scattered brain. And besides, I don't think he's younger than me or so maybe, who knows how old that bastard is...BUT, but he is not naturally permed! I'm the only one in the series who has it! DAMN!_

"And..."

"Enough!" Tsukuyo wanted to say more but Gin cut her. Then she noticed that they were already at their destination, her quarters. Gintoki turned around without saying anything anymore and started to walk off. He was tired of thinking and he felt like he wanted to take a dump because of that annoying sensation in his stomach.

A sly smile creep between the thin lines of Tsukuyo's lips. "And as I was saying, he can have a silver hair or a blonde one. It doesn't really matter if he can have an amethyst or beautiful crimson colored eyes but not a dead fish's eyes because it might better suit him if they are lively. And most importantly, he will have a shining, bright and pure soul, so bright that it can outshine mine and even yours..."

This has actually taken an interest in Gintoki and he discretely walked slowly.

Tsukki then crossed her arms in front of her before adding. "Lastly, he will call you daddy!"

And this has finally made Gintoki into a full stop. He looked down while a curve was slowly forming on his lips. Those painful feelings in his stomach suddenly become something else, like those just-away bombs are turning into little butterflies and started fluttering inside him.

"_Sly woman!_" He whispered as he turned around and walk towards Tsukki.

A/N: Happy Valentine's Gin and Tsukki! ! ^_^


End file.
